blank:Sexual
by XxmickeyTxX
Summary: So what sexual orientation is Sasuke Uchiha...? Let's go through them and find out shall we... -one shot- -sasuke POV-


_**So what sexual orientation is Sasuke Uchiha...? Let's go through them and find out shall we...**_

_**...**_

**-blank- Sexual by mickeyT**

* * *

><p><strong>~flashback~<strong>

They were all seated in the board room if the Hokage Tower, each of their expressions had the same satisfied smirk on their faces. Well except one, her face held a bored expression.

"Good afternoon Sasuke, how are you doing today?"

I stared her with a blank expression and started fiddling with the chains behind my back, "I would be better if I hadn't been dragged out of my house against my will and chained to a chair in the Hokage Tower board room."

She tossed her pink locks over her shoulder, "Oh hush Sasuke, I'm as _thrilled _to be here as you so bare with me here."

"Hn."

"Anywho...You were brought here today because some of our friends believe that you do not have a set sexual orientation-"

"WE THINK YOUR GAY SASUKE-TEME!" Sakura and I glared daggers at the dope and he shrunk back into his seat. She sighed, "As I was saying...the guys believe that you are just gay; but because every girl still has a little hope in her heart, us girls believe you just haven't found your orientation yet."

I continued to stare blankly at her as if to say, _'and I'm here because...?'_

"So I am going to explain to you all the different sexual orientaions and then we will decide which one you are."

"But I already-" She cut me off and continued to speak, "Let's start with the most basic, Heterosexuality. Heterosexuality is the romantic and/or sexual attraction or behavior between members of the opposite sex or gender-"

I rolled my eyes, "I know this Sakura, I'm straight."

She copied my actions, "We can't be too sure about that, now can we Sasuke?"

"But-"

"Next is Bisexuality. Bisexuality is the sexual behavior or orientaion involving physical and/or romantic atrraction to both males and females."

"I'm only attracted to-"

"Now for what most of the guys in town think you are, Homosexual. Homosexuality, also known as Gay, is the romantic and/or sexual attraction or behavior between members of the same sex or gender."

"I AM NOT G-"

"NEXT...is what I happen to think you are..."

I cocked my eyebrow, curious about what she was about to say. She took a deep breath and looked me dead in the eye, "Lastly, Asexuality; sometimes reffered to as _nonsexuality..."_

**Oh for the love of- **"Asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction and the lack of intrest in and desire for sex..."

They all stiffened as I stood up and the chains rattled at my feet, "Alright, that's enough."

Sakura look a shakey step back as I walked toward her, "Sa-Sasuke what are you doing?"

I smirked as I stood before her, "Sakura, Sakura...Do you really think I'm gay, bi, or non...?"

I watched as beeds of sweat collected on her forehead, "Well I-" She gasped as I grabbed her face, "And why do you think that Sakura-chan...?

"SASUKE-TEME LET GO OF MY SAKURA-CHAN!-" I glanced back at the dope just as Ino tackled him to the floor, "You will NOT ruin this for me!"

I turned back to Sakura, "Well...?"

She started blinking rapidly, "Well you-" Then she gasped loudly...

_mmmmm, _She tasted sweet, like strawberries and cotton candy...

I watched as she gasped for breath and her skin flushed pink; she whispers against my lips, "Yepp...definatly heterosexual...

**xXxXx**

"...and that my son, was the day your mother and I became an item."

I pulled Sakura close to me as she giggled at our eldest son. He just stared at us with the oh-so-common blank expression, "That...was ridiculous..."

Sakura burst out laughing, "I KNOW RIGHT! HA!"

Kiseki looked at his mom flustered, "I'm serious...! I mean, what was that...! _'yepp...definatly heterosexual' _HOW CHEESY CAN YOU GET!"

I looked down at my giggling wife and smiled, "Don't hate son, don't hate."

He rolled his eyes and went outside to train. I lifted up Sakura's face and kissed her gently on the lips; she smiled up at me, "Yepp, definatly heterosexual."

I throw my head back and laughed, "You know it Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll learned a few things from here, hehe, ;)<strong>

**jk jk, hope ya'll enjoyed this. REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOR-EVA!**


End file.
